bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach (Twonjr3)
(ブリーチ, Burīchi; romanized as '''BLEACH' in Japan'') is an ongoing manga series authored by that has appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine since August 2001. This particular fanon spin-off follows the tribulations of Daichi Rin and how he works alongside with his companions, building a powerful team in a attempt to enact their revenge on the unsuspecting Soul Society. Through the series they fight powerful foes and other supernatural forces in a finally attempt to destroy Soul Society. Characters Note: This is in order in with each character appears (this list is set to change). Also more characters may join at a later date. Main Characters [[Daichi Rin|'Daichi Rin']] :My main character of the series. A powerful man who was sealed by Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamato hundreds of years ago but has no been set free. A heartless cruel and sadistic battler who plans on the entire destruction of Soul Society along with his partner and long lost cousing Minako. Tia Hara : A female Arrancar that travels along with Daichi Rin and Minako Rin. Like the two she wants to obliterate Soul Society. She also dreams of becoming queen of Hueco Mundo and reuniting the former espada that were under Aizen's control. She seems to have a slight crush on Daichi Rin. [[Minako Rin|'Minako Rin']] :Daichi Rin long lost cousin. A care free and lovely girl who works along with Daichi Rin, and only wishes for the fall of Soul Society much like Daichi. Together they live in Human World where they are planning a powerful attack on Soul Society. [[Kumiko|'Kumiko']] :A judge of the Central 46 and powerful authority figure in Soul Society. She carries a deep hatred for anyone bearing the Rin name and wishes to crush them all. She works alongside all of Soul Society standing for all of their principles and is fighting agianst Daichi Rin in order to protect her home. : : Supporting Characters Aika Kuchiki : A young hot headed woman with searching for her beloved master Daichi Rin. Along with her brother Akira they search together for their former Shinigami teacher and Captain Daichi Rin in hopes to follow him once again. She seems to admire Daichi alot. [[Yuki Sakai|'Yuki Sakai']] : A powerful and smart human boy. This paticular human is a proud member of the Quincy clan. Along with his pet Yori they travel the world capturing any and all evil forces in the name of justice. [[Akira Kuchiki|'Akira Kuchiki']] : A solitary and quiet visored warrior. He lives in Hueco Mundo with his sister while they search for their former master Daichi Rin. He wishes to find their long lost and beloved master. And would do anything for him. : Team Kumo Team Kumo(雲, Cloud) is an organization created by Daichi Rin in preparation for the up incoming invasion of Soul Society. This orginazation includes anyone who wishes the destruction of Soul Society, with that being their overall goal. Along the way they will have missions and goals that they will need to accomplish before completely mobilizing their entire team. Currently the members of the team or Daichi Rin , Minako Rin , and Tia Hara. With their leader being the infamous Daichi Rin. : Story Introduction *Deemed Unworthy *The First Meeting of the Judge! Part I Secrecy Arc *'Hidden in Hama Town ' * Part II Part III